Intermission
by rosie4299
Summary: A brief intermission before the next chapter of The Last. Hopefully, you will enjoy the antics of Mollie and Graham while you wait!


**An Author's Frazzled Last Minute Running Around Ramblings**- Okay, so I know it's been awhile. And I get that everyone is getting antsy waiting on the next chapter. But you guys aren't the only ones. I've got a lot more going on this summer than I thought that I would, and I don't have the free time that I thought that I would and it's frustrating to me too. Writing is my sanity, and I'm not at all happy that I'm too busy to do it.

I was sitting in work yesterday, and Mollie's voice came into my head. Now, normally, my characters just talk to each other, and I'm fortunate enough that they let me listen in on thier conversations, but last night, she was talking to me. Lets just say, that Mollie was voicing her own annoyances with my not updating.

This is dedicated to Ickle Me, who I am going to miss a lot while I'm gone next week. And since both Pickle Me and I are both abandoning her, I wanted to give her something to keep her company. And what's better than Mollie and Graham for that?

I know it's short, but I hope you like it anyway!

* * *

**Intermission**

"What is taking her so long!" Mollie yelled, throwing her hands in the air in irritation. "How long does it take to write a new chapter, anyway? I've been stuck in this stupid tennis dress for almost two months!"

"Calm down Molls." Graham sighed. "She is working two jobs this summer, and she still has family and friends who come before writing fanfics."

"I don't care." Mollie flopped onto the center cushion of the sofa in the Conservatory. "She sent that stupid tease of an intro to the girls, why can't she find the time to finish it? The rest is mostly written."

"She doesn't feel it's up to snuff yet." Graham tried explaining. "She is different from a lot of the other writers. She won't post something just for the heck of it. She takes her time, makes it her best work possible, and then sends it off to be betaed."

"Betaing. Could there be any practice that is more useless and time consuming?"

"Yeah, it can be annoying to have to wait a little while to show a new chapter to the world, but in the end, it's worth it." Graham smiled at her petulance. "Don't you hate it when someone doesn't take the time to click on the spellcheck and you have to spend an hour trying to figure out what the author wants you to do? I run into that in a lot of other fics."

I don't' have that problem." Mollie smiled widely, stretching out on the whole couch. "I'm not in any other fan fics. I'm an original."

"That you are."

"Shut up." Mollie tried to look annoyed, but another smile was forcing its way to the surface. "I'm just glad she decided not to make me evil."

"You are evil, Mollie."

"But now my scheming skills are being put to a good use."

"A lot of good you did in that last chapter."

"That was just as much your fault as it is mine."

"How so?"

"If you had just helped me out in the first place, I wouldn't have had to chase you around." Mollie explained.

"Helped you out?" Graham's eyes bugged out slightly as he listened to her take on the situation. "You wanted me to feel you up with your grandmother less than ten feet away!"

"So?"

"So, you wanted me to feel you up with your grandmother less than ten feet away!"

"Whatever." Mollie shrugged, clearly as bothered by the fact as she was that day. "This isn't about me. This is about HER and her NOT UPDATING!"

"She's doing the best she can."

"You'd think that she'd want to just get it over with. I mean, Rory and Tristan have been making everything awkward for so long. And seriously, she's so excited about the events of the next chapter. Especially the arrival of a very special character."

"Yeah, Tristan and Rory have been so irritating lately." Graham agreed. "I agree with you there. But what's this I hear about a very special character?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Mollie looked a little sheepish, realizing that she let a secret slip. "You don't have any scenes with him yet."

"He?"

"Oops!" Mollie clapped a hand over her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell!"

"How come you have scenes with this guy?"

"Not telling." Mollie shook her head, pulling the imaginary zipper across her lips.

"Is he _the_ guy?" Graham questioned further. "That love interest guy that she said she was setting you up with?"

"Maybe."

"What!"

"Well, I don't really know for sure." Mollie admitted. "She's thrown around a bunch of names, he's only one of them."

"One of them? How many are there?"

"Four."

"Tramp."

"Hey!" Mollie narrowed her eyes. "You are one of them, just so you know."

"What!" Graham's eyes went round. "Why am I one of them?"

"Relax. You are one of the many. And I'm much more interested in the one that she's keeping secret from everyone. Not even her buddies know who he is."

"So you have a secret love?" Graham teased, singing the last few words.

"Maybe." Mollie shrugged. "But we'll never know if she never UPDATES!"

"Yelling at her to update isn't going to help. If anything, that obnoxious tone just makes her mad. Remember how pissed she was with those Things Change reviewers who were really, really rude?"

"No. How mad was she?"

"I was mentioned in that same email she wrote. She was really angry. She talked of not updating that story at all, ever, but fortunately,the girls were able to talk her out of it."

"That's good." Mollie sighed. "That story is really popular, even though it doesn't have me in it."

"That's very modest of you."

"What can I say, I know how fabulous I really am!" Mollie grinned. "And everyone else would know that too, if she would update!"

"Well, it's not going to be for at least a week or so." Graham said, immediately regretting letting that little tidbit slip.

"What do you mean?" Mollie lunged at him. "What do you know?"

"Well, in that email she sent to Amy about two weeks ago, they discussed their vacations as well as a fight that Tristan and I are going to have later on."

"She's going on vacation? Are you kidding me?" Mollie exploded once more. "She should be holed up in her bedroom, writing chapter after chapter, not living it up in some exotic locale!"

"I don't think that many people would categorize Williamsburg, Virginia as an 'exotic locale,' Mollie."

"It's definitely exotic when you've been stuck in the same room for TWO MONTHS!" Mollie shouted up at the ceiling. "When you get back, we're going to have a little talk. Do you hear me?"

"She hears you Molls, you shout louder than anyone else."

"And yet, no update." Mollie rolled her eyes. "You better do it soon! I'm warning you! And you know how I get when I'm angry! After all, you created me! You gave me your temper!"

* * *

Hopefully, you all don't think I'm completely nuts. I know that I must sound it, but I'm only a mildly insane person. And hopefully, Mollie and Graham entertained you, and maybe piqued your interest for getting the next few chapters! 


End file.
